Eyesight improved
by SixMagnitudeGirl
Summary: Things are never gonna be the same...  Karin's POV. It could only mean that somethings a miss and a start of something new


Obscure Light

Karin just attended the wedding that she was supposed to be the bride. The wedding of Uchiha Sasuke the love of her life. Eversince Sasuke saved her from the bear and picked her glasses. Being with him on the same team and helping him with his revenge gave her a hope. That's when a bad dream called reality came.

After the loud mouthed blond now the Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto managed to soften the heart of the infamous Uchiha and won the third shinobi war. The team Taka along with Suigetsu and Juugo are now leaving to the Konoha and an official Konoha nin.

Karin was really happy she managed to befriended the girls most especially Sakura Haruno. Sasuke's former team mate. The job of befriending anyone was easy now Ino was tagging her along when she was pestering Sakura to go out to the hospital. She was included in Tenten and Hinata's sparing. Included in there girl's night out.

The plan of simply asking Sakura about her feelings for Sasuke gone deep now that she replenished friendship which she couldn't ignore and weakened her will to crush Sakura if she do love Sasuke. So tonight in there night out she was planning on asking. The pinkette still doesn't arrive "Sakura is sure taking her time!" Karin whined "Speaking of her she's already here" Temari informed them.

"What the fuck forehead! You didn't even change your clothes" Ino shouted "And yet your late" Karin finished "sorry!" Sakura apologized. After a few laughs about Ino's gossip and revelations. "Ne, Sakura do you still have feelings for Sasuke-kun?" I asked

Hinata dropped her drink, Tenten choked her pizza, Temari vomits and Ino messed her manicured nail. Obviously Sasuke and Sakura topic is a taboo but still I wanted to know if she will be my rival.

"Karin-chan" her voice was gentle she hugged me I could tell that she was crying again but what the fuck those tears mean?"I will not come between you and Sasuke" Is she lying? No can't be she's obviously too drunk to lie "soon he will have to restore his clan so better be ready here is my gift" she broke the hug and gave me a bottle of pills.

"That is a medicine so that your body could be ready for bearing children I developed that myself so better show me how good I am" she laughed and collapsed in my lap. "Why is she like this?" I remarked while staring at the medicine she gave me.

"Her love is too deep and she thinks she's not good enough for Sasuke" Ino said staring at the unconscious pinkette. "But why?" Karin asked. "Mainly because of you" Temari answered Karin look at them clearly don't understand

"N-no you di-didn't do a-anything wrong" Hinata said. "It's just that seeing you makes her thinks things like 'I am still weak that's why Sasuke didn't let me join him" Tenten explained. Karin shot a look at the girl sleeping in her arms for the first time she was having doubts about her judgement 'Just who are you Haruno Sakura?'

Team 7 and team taka was having dinner in Sasuke's house in the Uchiha compound to celebrate the renovation of the Uchiha compound. The atmosphere is noisy courtesy of the loud blonde. Karin was talking to Sasuke but when she look at him he was looking at Sakura. Karin went silent…

Sasuke offered them to sleep in his house only to find Sakura practically refusing "I can't Tsunade-shishou needs help" she said earning our looks "Ne, Sakura-chan baa-chan doesn't need help we need you! You have been missing our reunions" Naruto whined. "Sakura just stay okay" Kakashi winked at her. Sakura knew that she can't refuse.

It's been two hours since Karin settled in a room to sleep but still she cannot bring herself to sleep the way Sasuke looks at Sakura keeps replaying in her mind that's when Sakura barged in to her room. With her hair and clothes disheveled.

"Wha-" Karin was about to speak when Sakura covered her mouth "Shh I-" there was a pause "I am lonely and I wanted to sleep with you" Sakura explained and invited herself to the futton where Karin was. "Okay I'll just have some water" Karin said standing up after she closing the door 'Sakura you may be the best medic but you might want to improve you lying skills and learn to control your tears' Karin thought

She saw Sasuke topless running through the hall "Oei Sasuke-kun Sakura is in my room" with that he rushed inside. Karin smiled and closed her eyes.

—

Right the wedding of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Sakura kept apologizing but Karin just smile and whispered "Be happy"

Karin was walking home when she tripped "Fuck!" she cursed. "Man your clumsy!" Suigetsu said picking the glasses and placed it. She was about to pound him when he spoke "Loving someone that is long ago taken, Befriending the one you suppose to be your rival hhaayz!" he remarked. Karin cried in his arms "But there's one that you'll never lose" he informed. Suigetsu smirked and said "Me" with that Karin blushed

Looks like Karin's eyesight is improving


End file.
